The boy with the green eyes
by Alayna Mooser
Summary: Castiel is a young adult in his second year of college life. He lives on campus and works at a small bar in the tiny town somewhere in the middle of Kansas. His life is relatively normal, dealing with bullies, school work and being the 'Teacher's pet' of the class. But his life takes a sudden twist when he meets The boy with the green eyes. (Mostly in the P.O.V of Castiel)
1. Chapter 1

The sound of an alarm clock in the distance rung through the tiny dorm room and deep blue eyes fluttered open, a hand lightly touching a button on the black box from which the noise came. Castiel sat up, a small sigh escaping his light pink lips. Looking around the room, Castiel tilted his head in confusion, the room - which was usually clean, clothing put away and dishes clean and stacked neatly - was a mess, odd bits of clothing scattered about and dirty cups or plates laying on the floor or night stand. "Oh, that's right," Castiel mumbled his thoughts out loud, "My new room mate." He took a deep breath and started picking up the dishes and cleaning up, his light blue pajama pants lightly trailing on the floor, as they were slightly too big for his short, but built frame. After quickly cleaning up Castiel got dressed in his usual outfit, some jeans and this time, a dark purple T-shirt.  
There was a grunt and movement in the second bed across the room. A boy, with sandy blonde hair and light freckles sat up, running a hand over his face and opening his bright green eyes. He took a glance at the clock and looked at the boy that stood by the wall - Castiel- the boy with dark brown hair and eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Dude...you didn't wake me up?"

"Sorry, Dean, you seemed like you needed your rest..." Castiel said quietly, keeping his own eyes down and passing the boy -Dean- a cup of coffee.

Dean took the cup and wrapped his fingers around it, letting the warmth sink in and taking a small sip with a satisfying nod to the taste. "Yeah uh...Thanks..." He seemed unsure of what to say to the generosity of the boy. He wasn't used to people being nice to him. "Thanks...uh...man."

"Castiel."

"What?"

"My name. It's Castiel..." He mumbled out his full name quietly "In case you're looking for baby names." He shrugged and without waiting for a reply he grabbed his leather jacket off a chair and slid into it, picking up his books and heading for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

During the day, Castiel spent it like he always would. He went to his first few classes on the small college campus, ate lunch at the cafeteria and went straight to the bar in the small town where he worked, serving the jocks and cheerleaders that all treated him like dirt.

"Hey angel boy!" One of the girls called from a back corner table, holding her cup up. "More water! And bring some of those neat little veggie plates would ya?"

Castiel nodded politely though he did hate the nick name "Angel boy". They had decided to call him that, and he guessed it was because he always did his work and paid attention, never stepping out of line. When he walked over to the back table and slid over a small plate of carrots and celery, the group of students were arguing over who got the last brownie at the table.

"Aye, angel boy!" said the jock that sat closest to Castiel. "Who do you think should get it, me or Princess over there?" He pointed to the brunette that had asked for more water.

Castiel looked between them quietly, the girl looking up at him with a sly smile as if to say 'I'm deserving of it.' He nodded in thought and looked to the jock.

"Well," he started, "in my honest opinion, you shouldn't have anymore or you'll probably end up overdosing, judging by the bags under your eyes, suggesting lack of sleep, caused by either staying up late at night, which we all know you only do on Friday nights when you and 'Princess' go off, or because some form of drug is keeping you up, and between football practice and the drugs, you don't get time to crash. Also by the amount of rise in your 'brownies' suggesting an unnatural mix of ingredients." He shrugged. "So by health standards, the girl should get the brownie. However." He turned to face the girl, a blank expression showing on his face. "I don't suggest you consume anymore of those 'brownies', ma'am considering your boyfriend has been sneaking drugs into them for the past couple weeks. Most likely to get you to sleep with him. Or maybe it's to hide his sexuality...humph." Castiel shrugged and walked back to another table to pick up a tab, leaving the group of students, staring blankly after him, mouths hanging open in pure shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Another hour ticked by and Castiel's shift ended. The bar was starting to empty out and he left the rest to another waiter. Walking out of the bar and pulling his leather jacket back on, Castiel felt like he was being watched. He continued down the side walk quietly, keeping his head down, but taking in his surroundings, in case he needed a quick escape from the usual bullies.

Suddenly and without fair warning, Castiel was lifted off the ground and thrown up against the wall. He grunted, trying to see his attacker, the one who held him against the wall in the dark.

_Think, man. Think!_

Castiel started to struggle against the man while his thoughts went wild.

_Who could lift you like this, who could hold you against a wall...someone big, tall and muscular...short hair..._

A loud grunt escaped his lips as his head slammed into the brick wall with another violent shove. "Stop it!" He screamed.

_Think! Leather jacket...jeans...breath...that's it! His breath...it smells like...burgers, fries...no, ignore that, that's a typical meal for anyone in town...is that...brownies...?_

"No! I swear you little, punk! Calling me out like that!" The stranger yelled, grabbing Castiel's shirt and shoving him back again. Castiel grunted again, looking up at him.

_Calling him out? I didn't...oh..._

The jock from the bar swung a fist and knocked Castiel to the ground. _Ouch! God not this again..._

Castiel thought, grabbing his jaw and wiping blood from his mouth. "Stop this." He said, trying to stand back up. He was only knocked back down with a kick to his chest.

"No! I'll kill you. Knock you out and kill you for what you've done to me!" Another kick to his mid section and Castiel started coughing up blood, trying to crawl away. "Please Stop!" Castiel yelled but received a kick to the skull.

Looking up, the last thing Castiel saw was the jock falling to the ground, and getting pounded on before he blacked out completely.

"Cas?" A deep, smooth voice spoke, and Castiel opened his eyes, trying to sit up.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital." Dean said, placing either hand on Castiel's back and arm, helping him sit up in the bed.

Realization showed on Castiel's face. _He saved me... _"Did you bring me here?"

"I...yes, I did...I found you and that asshole in the alley way..." Dean said quietly, sitting down in a chair that sat very close to the bed. "I...I heard you scream..."

_Wow, he did...Thank God..._

"Thank you..." Castiel smiled even though he was covered in bandages and in a lot of pain.

"Um, you're welcome, I guess."

"Cas?"

"What?"

Castiel laughed. "You called me Cas, earlier. I like that nickname- its a shortened version of my name, not 'Angel boy' or 'Teachers pet' or something stupid. It's good."

"Oh, yeah I did." Dean smiled and nodded, looking around the room. "Oh, the nurse said you could eat once you woke up." Dean said, raising the bed so Cas could lean back and pulling a table with food over.

"I didn't know hospitals gave out pie and hamburgers." Cas noted.

"They don't. not the real stuff." Dean grinned, biting into his own burger. "I went out down the street and bought us some."

"Oh that was very kind of you." Cas smiled, biting into his.

_This is awesome. _

They locked eyes for a while, just looking at each other.

_Don't be creepy...Don't be creepy...shit...don't be creepy..._

Dean cleared his throat and looked away. They finished their meal in silence.


End file.
